In connection with the production and use of games, especially for adults and young adults, it is very important that the game be easy to play, and yet interesting, so that the players will really want to play it. Further, it should be capable of being played by two or more players, and even as many as are at the party or gathering, such as six or eight players.
Introducing the elements of chance into the game will increase the interest and excitement, especially when the players themselves have some control of their method and sequence of playing. The present invention seeks to provide such a game, and it is also educational, involving the geography of a country, such as the United States, and the locations of the cities thereof, as well as modes of travel from one location to another.